The Leaf Ghostbusters
by YinShadow
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Leaf Ghostbusters

A/N: Due to watching the trailer of that atrocity remake Chaossonic1 showed me. *shudder* He suggested this idea and I agreed. I don't know if anyone made a Naruto X Ghostbusters crossover. But I am happy to make one just for the fun of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ghostbusters.

Konoha, the village hidden in the dense forests of the Land of Fire, mostly populated by ninjas like the other elemental countries of the Shinobi Nations. However, there is a problem with Konoha, it's not the decimation of ninjas from the Kyuubi attack 16 years or the Massacre of the famed Uchiha Clan. It's not even the secret organisation on an insane quest for world domination.

The main problem Konoha have are ghosts.

When the Kyuubi attack and sealed away by the Hokage, these Ghosts are haunting various places, scaring them and tormenting them. The fear and anger is placed on one teenager who they believed is the source of these ghost attacks: Naruto Uzumaki. But Naruto doesn't give a shit what these idiots think, but the ghosts are an issue and he can't have those spectres have their way at those villagers, even if they are complete twats to them. So Naruto made a new revaluation, to get rid of all those ghosts before even becoming Hokage.

But he can't do this alone. He needs a plan. This is how he becomes… a Ghostbuster.

Chapter 1: I'm afraid of no (Librarian) Ghost

Konoha: Library

It is late in the evening, the Konoha library is getting sorted by the Chunnin since the librarian was found dead last night, crushed by a bookself (it wasn't pretty). The Chunnin grumbles as he has to put the books away in the right sections and in alphabetical order. The mission logs in chronological order and deal with *shudder* paperwork.

"I think that old witch died on purpose" said the Chunnin muttering in anger. "Too convenient of her to get crushed by that loose bookshelf. Too convenient, but at least I won't get hushed every time I speak."

" _SSSSSHHHHH!"_

That caused the Chunnin to drop a book when he heard an echoing hush.

"Ok that was creepy, it almost sounds like she's here" said the Chunnin until he bursts laughing. "HA HA HA HA, YEAH RIGHT!"

Suddenly the books shoot out from the bookshelves. This startled the Chunnin and he draw out a kunai. "Who's there?! Show yourself"

Suddenly a flash of light appears, nearly blinding the Chunnin until he corrects his eyesight to see that just appeared. But what he saw, he suddenly screamed in pure terror.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Hokage Tower

"AAAGGHHH, COME ON!" exclaimed Naruto when he, Shikamaru and Kiba are all gathered to the Hokage Tower. This morning he was given a mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha who defected to Orochimaru. Choji and Neji are in critical condition and only Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba had a few broken bones, bruises and cuts, but nothing life-threatening. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, Naruto" said Tsunade regrettably. "But the bastard council overruled me and voted (behind my back) that you, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara are no longer ninja anymore."

"Why?" said Naruto "We brought the bastard, didn't we?"

"True you did bring the traitor back, but you know them council members" said Tsunade. "They'll find an excuse to get you fire, exiled or worse, executed"

"Now hang on, I understand Naruto" said Kiba, gaining a hateful glare from Naruto. "But why us?"

"The mission was given by a team made by Shikamaru" said Tsunade "and unfortunately the whole team are no longer shinobi."

"So Choji and Neji are also fired?" said Shikamaru

"I'm a afraid so" said Tsunade, "gentlemen, your hitai-ates please"

"Oh man, this is so troublesome" said Shikamaru as he takes off his flak jacket and hitai-ate around his arm. "I knew it's too good to be true"

"Damn it!" cursed Kiba as he takes off his Hitai-ate and slams it on the desk.

Naruto frowned as he reluctantly unties his Hitai-ate and looks at it. He sighs as Iruka gave this to him, to him it's a sign of his dream, his goal to become Hokage. He lowered his eyes and placed his discarded Hitai-ate on the desk.

"From this moment, all jutsu scrolls, weapons and tools are hear by forbidden to be purchased by you 3. You are branded as Ronin, a title that a ninja would rather die than take. With this title, you cannot retake the ninja training and come back as a ninja. Now go"

Kiba growled and turned away in anger, Shikamaru sighed lazily but sadly as he turns to leave. But Naruto is distraught, his dreams is shattered when he stares at his discarded Hitai-ate, it is like staring at his own beating heart and ripped it out for display. Naruto leaves the office in silence, Tsunade feels guilt and regret in doing this and wished she can do anything to make Naruto a ninja again. But the branding as Ronin is an ancient but official punishment made by the Shodai Hokage. Hashirama first used it on Madara Uchiha after defeating him.

Many ex-ninja who were branded as Ronin commit suicide to escape the shame and dishonour to their family. Tsunade fears on what Naruto will do now that he's a Ronin.

With Naruto

Naruto silently walks in the streets of Konoha at night, he succeeds in a mission and the thanks he gets is the execution of his career and eternal dishonour as a Ronin. He learned about Ronin in the career and about their fate, he laughs dishearten at it. His personal life before being a ninja is much worse than what those Ronin suffered. But he's not gonna let it get to him.

 _Beep_

Suddenly something beeped in Naruto's jacket and pulls out a small black gizmo with a flashing red light.

"*sigh* Perfect" muttered Naruto irritably when he frowns and heads for his apartment.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto ran as fast as he can to his apartment to see his apartment getting wrecked by a Ghost. This ghost is of a dead and really pissed off Konoha ninja, probably died in the Kyuubi attack and is here to haunt Naruto as vengeance for his death. But Naruto is not having any of this as he walks to the closet to get something that will deal with this unwelcomed guest.

What Naruto pulled out is a small blaster pack, modified with fire Chakra, but just chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra. He loads it with a power cell filled with 1 tail's worth of chakra. Then he takes out a metal orange metal disk that looks like a turtle's shell. (1)

"Like I said to those other ghosts, you're busted" said Naruto cocking his blaster and aims at the ghosts.

He fires a stream of red chakra that waves and swirls like a fox's tail. The ghost dodges and screams angrily at Naruto, the Ghost fights back by tossing stuff at Naruto. But Naruto dodges the stuff and tries to catch the ghost with the chakra stream. The stream binds the ghosts but it tries to struggle to get free. But Naruto reels it in like a fish while he turns on the disk with his foot to suck it in. the struggling takes minutes before finally the ghost is trapped in the disk.

"Gotcha" said Naruto the now steaming disk, which is a Ghost trap.

" **You're running out of chakra in those power cells, Kit"** said Kit **"You need to refill them"**

"Yeah I know; them bastards are resilient" said Naruto as he heads for the refrigerator to get something to eat. But the moment he opens the fridge, a Hell Hound roared **"Zuul!"** pop it's head out and tried to bite Naruto's head off but he closed it shut. "Looks like Ramen again"

Later at Ichiraku Ramen

He heads Ichiraku Ramen, there he is welcomed by Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. He slightly smiles while he sits on his usual spot and orders the usual. Then suddenly Kiba and Shikamaru enters with suitcases and also sat next to Naruto.

"Got kicked out?" said Naruto.

"How did you guess" said Kiba sarcastically before he turns to Teuchi "I'll have a Pork Ramen and your strongest Sake you've got"

"Just a miso ramen please" said Shikamaru when his lifts up his suitcase and opens it. He takes out a strange device, Naruto saw this and gaped in awe.

"Is that a P.K.E meter?" said Naruto

"Hai, I see you have an interest in the supernatural" said Shikamaru, "it's one of my hobbies, apart from cloud watching and napping."

"Well having a demon sealed up in me does peak my interest in ghosts, plus I use to live in a haunted apartment. The toilet keeps asking me if I want either blue or red toilet paper. My bathroom is getting licked clean by a dirty looking ghost and I have a Hell Hound living in my fridge.

"Wait, what?" said Kiba when he heard about the Hell Hound in a fridge.

"You have ghosts in your apartment?" said Shikamaru with slight interest.

"Yep, mostly they're spirits of the pissed off dead from the Kyuubi incident." said Naruto "Typical, even the dead hates me."

"How unfortunate for you" said Kiba still in a moody sarcastic way.

"How did you manage to get rid of the ghosts?" said Shikamaru "Not even monks or exorcists can manage that.

"They don't like the Kyuubi's Chakra, so I did some tinkering to help me use the Kyuubi's chakra. It and I made peace if it involves stopping ghosts, he can't sleep with them around."

"Who doesn't?" said Kiba "but what does that matter anyway, we're not ninjas anymore"

"But we can get new jobs, 3 us can for together and hunt ghosts" said Naruto. "I've got the equipment to do it, I only use it in case more ghosts haunt the place again"

"I reduce myself to be pest control for ghosts?" said Kiba "I rather commit Harakiri."

Naruto and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, the 2 continued talking.

"So what do you say, Shikamaru?" said Naruto

"Meh, why not?" said Shikamaru "What can go wrong?"

"Cool, we'll talk to Neji and Choji to see if they're interested too" said Naruto before he turns to his Ramen. "But first, Ramen time"

Now Kiba and Shikamaru rolled their eyes and eat their Ramen.

Suddenly a Chunnin, who looked terrified, his hair stick out and white from fright and his skin pale like a ghost enters the Ramen shop and crash his face on the counter.

"Your strongest Ramen please, and leave the bottle" said the scared.

Shikamaru's P.K.E meter beeps wildly when the Chunnin arrives, the Nara boy decides to scan the Chunnin and sees the readings are out the roof.

"Did you see something unnatural?" said Shikamaru

"Hell yeah I did" said the Chunnin "You remember that old librarian"

"You mean that miserable old bitch who kick you out for even coughing in the library, even if you're just quietly reading?" said Naruto

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe this but her ghost haunts the library in the Jutsu section. It's fucking scary, I'd rather chase Tora for a life time than deal with that shit."

The Chunnin just drank his fears away and cares nothing else after that, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other, the Nara kid sighed despite being interested himself, he curse his lazy persona and also at his paranormal interests.

"you wanna go check it out, right?" said Shikamaru

"Well duh, a ghost in a library is an awesome opportunity" said Naruto "Plus I want some payback on that bitch for kicking me out for even learning some training techniques during my academy years, Dattebayo!"

"You wanna come too, Kiba?" said Shikamaru

Kiba sighed when he finished his bowl of ramen.

"I might as well, I've got nothing else to do now I'm homeless and out of the job" said Kiba "I'm might die if I'm lucky"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, dog breath" said Naruto "It might be fun"

"Fun for you, Mr. Ghostbuster" said Kiba sarcastically

"Ghostbuster…I like that name for my new career" said Naruto "I was thinking of something like spooky ass kicker or Spirit banisher"

"Those are fucking crap names, Baka" said Kiba "Boy do I feel sorry for your children when you name them"

"Oh ha ha, now shut up and let's go" said Naruto as he puts on his Chakra Ghost Blaster and his old green goggles on. "Let's bust some ghosts"

Konoha Library

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba snuck in the library, their ninja training is no waste for them as they infiltrated the locked building.

Alright we're in" said Naruto as he pulls out 2 scrolls and give each to Kiba and Shikamaru. "Here, you 2 might want to arm yourself for this"

Kiba and Shikamaru opened the scroll which each contain their own Chakra Ghost Blaster pack. They strap the pack over their shoulders and turn them on.

"OK, before we do this, some safety tips" said Naruto "Don't use the blaster for over 10 minutes as it over heats. If you do, the blasters won't work until the system cools down for 5 minutes."

"Anything else?" said Shikamaru

"Don't cross the streams, the energy that power these is pure Demonic Chakra and crossing the streams will cause catastrophic results."

"Like what?" said Kiba

"Boom, bye bye us" said Naruto

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that you've given us weapons power the Kyuubi itself and crossing the power streams will cause BLOW UP!"

"And everything in a 10 metre radius" said Naruto

"And how do you know this?" said Shikamaru

"Kyuubi told me" said Naruto

"You're gonna trust a demonic beast that killed about THOUSANDS of lives if not millions of life in it's eternal lifetime." Said Kiba "Trust the thing which is the source of everyone's hatred of you"

"So you hate for containing the Kyuubi?" said Naruto frowning at Kiba

"No, I hate you for other reasons, first you humiliated me in that preliminary round, second you just piss me off and last is for being a fucking BAKA!" exclaimed Kiba

"Quiet!" whispered Shikamaru harshly as he saw a purple glow coming from the History Section of the Library. "I think she's here"

"Let's go" said Naruto cocking his blaster. "Follow my lead"

"Grr, what a fucking Baka" growled Kiba as he and Shikamaru follows Naruto to the History Section.

History Section

Naruto Kiba and Shikamaru quietly enters the History Section and split up to search for the Ghost haunting the section. Shikamaru uses his P.K.E meter to scan for Psycho-kinetic energy, the source of energy of Ghosts.

"Shikamaru, look at this" said Naruto calling for the Nara teen as he sees an extremely high stack of books and a 9-foot-high pyramid of scrolls.

"She's been here alright, I'm getting a moderate reading" said Shikamaru as he got a moderate reading from his P.K.E meter when scanning the stack of books and the Scroll pyramid.

"Hey guys, I found her!" said Kiba in a whispering tone.

Naruto and Shikamaru rushes to Kiba and they also see the Ghost, it is the Ghost of the Librarian that died last night from a loose bookshelf that fell on her. She is glowing purple and see through. She doesn't seem to notice the 3 Ronin and appears to be reading.

"There she is, the Ghost of that bitch Librarian" said Naruto

"Why is she reading?" said Kiba

"Must be the last moment she did before her demise" said Shikamaru "She is kind of a bookworm"

"So shall we blast her?" said Naruto

"Hold on, Naruto" said Shikamaru "I don't think it's nessecary to use the Ghost blasters. Maybe we can communicate with her"

"C-Comuni… are you fucking mad, I dealt with these ghosts back when I was 13 years old, and neither have tried to commute with me"

"That's because those ghosts blame you for their deaths because of the Kyuubi incident" said Kiba

"Fuck you Kiba, and I'm not just talking about vengeful spirits, I'm talking about unnatural ones like Yokai, elementals and poltergeists." Said Naruto "I'd say her blast and trap her"

"She'll only be hostile to you because of… obvious reasons, but let me try" said Shikamaru. "It'll untrack unwanted attention, trust me on this"

"Grr, fine" said Naruto as he stands back and allows Shikamaru to try and communicate for the Ghost.

"*Sigh* Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru before he slowly approaches the Librarian Ghost. "Hello, I am Shikamaru Nara, ex member of the Nara and Ex-Chunnin."

"Shhh" shushed the Ghost

"Okay, I tried" said Shikamaru lazily as he aims his blaster at the Ghost.

"Not surprised there" said Naruto aiming his blaster at the Ghost. "Ready Kiba"

"Might as well, better die in battle against a ghost than live in shame as a Ronin" said Kiba

"Or survive with glory from such a battle" said Naruto "Now, GET HERE!"

"Rah!" roared Shikamaru and Kiba as they charge at the Librarian Ghost. Said Ghost saw this and got aggressive by transforming into a hideous spectre, her eyes are now hollow, her teeth crocked and sharp and her hair long and wild. "Whoa!"

"Don't worry, they do turn ugly if their aggressive, now blast her!" said Naruto firing a stream of Kyuubi's chakra at the Ghost. Kiba and Shikamaru join. "Remember, don't cross the streams!"

"Right" said Shikamaru and Kiba as they aim carefully at the Ghost and bind it with each of the chakra streams. The Ghost hovers viciously and angrily at the 3 humans that she starts tossing books and tipping bookselves to get free and scare them off.

"Keep her steady, I'm deploying the trap" said Naruto as he reaches for the Ghost trap and slides it underneath the Ghost. "Ready, deploying…now!"

Naruto activates the trap and it slowly suck the ghost in, Shikamaru and Kiba help Naruto keep the Ghost in the spot while the trap sucks her in like a whirlpool. After the struggling, the Ghost is now sucked in and caught in the trap. The trap seeps out ectoplasmic vapours while Naruto pulls it back to him and lifts it.

"Oh yeah, we bag ourselves a ghost. High five" said Naruto hoisting his hand in a high five.

Shikamaru and Kiba high fived Naruto and each other.

"We came" said Naruto

"We saw" said Shikamaru

And we kicked" said Kiba

"Ghost Ass!" yelled each other.

Suddenly a squad of ANBU barges though the windows and surrounds Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba. The 3 turn to see themselves surrounded and raise their hands to show their surrender.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka" said the ANBU squad Captain. "By order of the Shinobi Council, you are under arrest for breaking and entering a restricted area and vandalizing sacred historic archives of Konoha's History."

"Oh shit" said Naruto and Kiba, Shikamaru only muttered "Troublesome"

Next on the Leaf Ghostbusters

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba stands in the Konoha council room at the defendant's podium to be judged for their recent crimes. Their judge is none other than Danzo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, due to you being the ringleader of these crimes, how do you plead?" said Danzo

"Not Guilty" said Naruto

"Then what are these weapons you wield to destroy the Library?" said Danzo

"Not weapons, sir" said Naruto "They are tools to catch and trap Ghosts, the Library is infested with one and I caught it"

"Ghosts, you actually think I would believe such nonsense" said Danzo "Ghosts are nothing but superstitious nonsense for superstitious fools"

"Then that makes you the fool for believe me as a demon for having it sealed in me"

What Naruto said caused the Council to exclaim in anger but Danzo slams his gavel.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!" yelled Danzo

Splat

Naruto noticed a splatting sound and look up to see the ceiling with a crack and pink slime seeping through and dripping behind the council. Naruto frowned as he knows what that pink slime is.

"Oh no" said Naruto in silence.

 **More in Chapter 2: Trouble in the Council**

 **END of Chapter.**

 **(1) The Ghost Trap is from the Animated series "Extreme Ghostbusters". Love the show as a kid and I love the design of the trap than the original. It is beautiful, especially when Kyrie Griffin (The only true female Ghostbuster) tossed it in the opening of the show.**

 **Ghostbuster Work Log. Property of Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Crew Status:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki : Founder of the Konoha Ghostbusters**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Shikamaru Nara: Analyst**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: Tracker**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Unknown (eyes are lupine and slit, can't tell eye colour)**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **More recruits will come.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Chakra Ghost Blaster: Anti-ghost weapons that catch and bind ghosts. Powered by Chakra Power Cells fuelled by the Kyuubi's chakra (the source that harms ghosts.) Warning: don't cross the chakra streams.**

 **P.K.E Meter: A scanning and tracking device that reads Psycho-kinetic energy (the energy source of Ghosts). It will sense if any paranormal activity has happened in the area and if a Ghost is nearby.**

 **Ghost Trap: Nothing else to say, it Traps Ghosts.**

 **Note to Self: need new equipment, maybe a car too.**

 **Ghost Bio:**

 **Name: Librarian Ghost (real name unknown, to be honest no one cares as she is a total bitch)**

 **Age: (Unknown, like I said don't care)**

 **Cause of Death: crushed to death by a loose bookshelf that fell over.**

 **Threat Level: Class III Ghost**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Leaf Ghostbusters

A/N: Due to watching the trailer of that atrocity remake Chaossonic1 showed me. *shudder* He suggested this idea and I agreed. I don't know if anyone made a Naruto X Ghostbusters crossover. But I am happy to make one just for the fun of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ghostbusters.

Chapter 2: Trouble in the Council

Konoha Police Station

Kiba and Shikamaru are locked up in a holding cells of the Konoha Police Station, which is occupied by the ANBU since the original police force (the Uchiha Clan) was wiped out 8 years ago by Itachi Uchiha. But where is Naruto?

"You think he'll be alright; he hasn't been interrogated before" said Shikamaru

"You think I care about that blond bastard?" said Kiba relaxing in a carefree way. "I don't care what those sadists do to him, yeah I know about them Interrogators."

"Who are they?" said Shikamaru

"They were our Chunnin Exam Proctors" said Kiba

"Oh them…yeah we're screwed" said Shikamaru until he saw Ibiki walking pass with a cup of coffee.

"Hey why aren't you interrogating Naruto?" said Kiba

"Anko has that covered" said Ibiki casually "She insisted that she have her way with him. And boy is you better hope you're getting interrogated by me."

"Why?" said Kiba

"She was personally trained by Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, and you know how twisted and sadistic he is" said Ibiki pulling a sadistic grin at the 2 Ronin.

Kiba and Shikamaru gulped in fear, whatever Anko is doing to Naruto right now, they feel sorry for him to be with that psychopath.

Interrogation Room

Despite her frightful reputation, Anko isn't actually interrogating Naruto per say. She and Naruto are in a fierce make-out session. Unknown to all, Anko and Naruto are seeing each other. And despite the age difference, Naruto is technically legal when he was a Genin. And it changes nothing when his ninja status was revoked.

Their lips lock together while they embrace in this opportunity for them to make out.

"I was so pissed off when the council revoked your license, even when you succeed your mission" said Anko "It's total bullshit"

"I had a feeling it might happen eventually" said Naruto "Konoha hates me for being a cage of a demon"

"You think I care about that?" said Anko. "I wish I can help you return to us as a Ninja."

"I appreciate it, but there is nothing you can do about it" said Naruto "I'm fucked and the council will undoubtedly make my punishment far worse to satisfy them"

Anko frowned at this and then decided to do some actual interrogation but not her usual as she doesn't want to hurt Naruto.

"So what were you doing in the library?" said Anko "If you wanted to go, you could've wait until opening hours"

"You know about that Chunnin who was on assignment in library." said Naruto

"Yeah?" said Anko "He blabbed about a ghost of that old naggy bitch Librarian. So what?"

"I caught and trapped her" said Naruto

"You were ghost hunting?" said Anko

"I prefer the term "Ghostbusting" said Naruto "I hunted ghosts for 3 years with my equipment"

"That's a very interesting story, so is that why you have that strange weaponry?" said Anko

"Yeah" said Naruto

"Where did you get it?" said Anko

"I made them myself, I have a slight ghost infestation in my apartment, the ghost in my toilet asking me if I need red or blue toilet paper. A dirty ghost licking my bathroom clean with its tongue. And a Hellhound is living in my fridge." Said Naruto

"And you've been fighting these ghosts ever since?" said Anko

"Only in my apartment" said Naruto "I only use them as cleaning tools in case a ghost decides to terrorize me"

"Damn, it must've sucked to live in a haunted house" said Anko

"You have no idea, have you tried sleeping while ghosts scream woefully in your ears all night, ghost slime seeps out from the cracks and the stench of the ectoplasmic vapours from the vents is noxious." Said Naruto.

"Haven't considered moving out?" said Anko

"To where?" said Naruto "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not quite the most popular person for everyone to offer me a place to stay. Oji-san was the only one who was kind enough to give me a home after the orphanage kicked me out. May Kami bless him."

"Well you could've move in with me" said Anko with a seductive grin. "You and I could share a bed and cuddle and kiss, and maybe get lucky."

"Back then you don't know about me" said Naruto "We first met during the Chunnin exams, you cut me on the cheek"

"You were being cocky, but I admired your spirit and I didn't notice how adorable you looked." Said Anko as she licked where she scarred him during back at the second Chunnin exam. "And what about the time you volunteered to help me with the kunoichi training."

"You drugged and gagged me, stuffed me in a sack and removed my pants in front of Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata while fucking me in front of them. I would say rape but I shamefully enjoyed it"

"It was for the Kunoichi seduction training" said Anko "You got lucky that afternoon"

"Yeah and got a hell of a beating from Sakura" said Naruto rubbing his head.

"So er…in case if you do get the death sentence" said Anko "Can I…"

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Times up, Anko!" Ibiki's voice yelled from outside the room. "My break is up!"

"Damn it!" cursed Anko when Ibiki enters the interrogation room.

Ibiki looked and noticed Anko's expression, he sighed and spoke.

"I'll interrogate the rest at once, you go take a break" said Ibiki

That made Anko to smile in pure delight, but Naruto sighed and shook his head at this as Anko is predictable. But at the bright side, he'll get lucky again in case he gets a death sentence (which is highly possible).

"ANBU, bring the rest to me" said Ibiki

"Hai" said an ANBU

Later

With Shikamaru and Kiba in the interrogation room, Naruto back in the holding cell but Anko is with him and stripping him of his clothes, including her own. Naruto already lost his virginity during his voluntary work in Anko's Kunoichi seduction classes. Plus, some times when he and her have some free time at her place (during the fact Naruto's is still haunted and with a Hellhound in his fridge).

Anko wasted no time and insert Naruto's cock in her, she moans at the entry and deepen her kiss on his lips. Naruto thrusts his hips while placing his hands on her waist to support her. She bounces on his lap while he bucks his hips.

"Oh Kami, I'm gonna fucking miss you" said Anko

"Don't…don't ruin the moment" said Naruto "Just fuck me"

"Good idea" said Anko before she kisses Naruto again. "But I am gonna miss you"

"Me too" said Naruto before returning his kiss and fucking the purple haired kunoichi.

Morning: Shinobi Council

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba stands in the Konoha council room at the defendant's podium to be judged for their recent crimes. Their judge is none other than Danzo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, due to you being the ringleader of these crimes, how do you plead?" said Danzo glaring darkly at the blond but his face remains apathetic and calm.

"Not Guilty" said Naruto

"Then what are these weapons you wield to destroy the Library?" said Danzo.

The Chakra Ghost Blaster packs, the Ghost Traps and the P.K.E meter is displayed on the table.

"Not weapons, sir" said Naruto explaining what the C.G.B pack and the P.K.E meter "They are tools to catch and trap Ghosts, the Library is infested with one and I caught it."

The council murmurs at this in disbelief as if they heard something utterly ridiculous.

"Ghosts, you actually think I and the entire council would believe in such nonsense?" said Danzo "Ghosts are nothing but superstitious nonsense for superstitious fools."

"Then that makes you the fool for believe me as a demon for having it sealed in me"

What Naruto said caused the Council to exclaim in anger but Danzo slams his gavel.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!" yelled Danzo

Splat

Naruto noticed a splatting sound and look up to see the ceiling with a crack and pink slime seeping through and dripping behind the council. Naruto frowned as he knows what that pink slime is.

"Oh no" said Naruto in silence.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will not tolerate you insulting the council under these circumstances. These are serious cases you are in, breaking and entering a restricted section of the library that only ninjas are authorized to have access in. and due to you, Shikamaru and Kiba just had your licenses revoked, you don't have authority to enter these sections that contain classified information."

"We haven't touched the books and scrolls; it was the Ghost" said Naruto "if you allow me to show you"

"Enough, no more talking of Ghosts, Uzumaki" said Danzo "It is quite clear that you came to the library to destroy and steal jutsu and village secrets out of revenge"

"But I haven't…" said Naruto but Danzo slammed his gavel to silence him.

"Silence!" shouted Danzo, the shouting caused the slime puddle to bubble behind him. Naruto noticed this and gulped. "Don't lie to me, boy. It has happened before back when you failed the academy, you snuck into the Hokage Tower and stole the Forbidden Scroll"

"I was tricked into doing that, that was confirmed and my innocence was proven with Iruka Umino as witness" said Naruto "But I haven't broken into the library just to steal jutsu scrolls. I broke in to hunt down the ghost in which we caught before the ANBU ambushed us."

"And who can confirm this as proof?" said Danzo

"Shikamaru and Kiba can, they were with me" said Naruto

"Nara and Inuzuka do not count as witnesses as they are guilty of the same crimes and both are your accomplices" said Danzo. You 3 are traitors of Konoha and you will be punished for your crimes."

"But…" said Naruto

"ENOUGH!" yelled Danzo, the slime bubbles again but more violently. "The council will decide of this and the sentence will be made. Who all for guilty?"

"Hai!" said the whole council.

"Then it is decided" said Danzo "Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka, you 3 are found guilty of all charges. The punishment for these crimes is a fine of 30'000 ryo each and 18 years at Blood Prison without parole."

The council murmurs while Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba notice the slime starting to bubble again.

"What is that?" said Kiba

"Something bad, it's ghost slime that responds to negative vibes" said Naruto

"Seriously?" said Shikamaru looking at the slime.

"I am not finished!" said Danzo yelling at everyone to shut up. "Let me make this personal opinion about this case, I honestly disapprove with the punishments when you should suffer much worse than this like traitors do, at what they truly deserve"

The slime is bubbling violently and expanding as if it's alive.

"Er excuse me" said Naruto

"Be quiet, I've got more!" ranted Danzo

"Please, no more I beg of you" said Naruto in panic.

"SILENCE, I will not be interrupted again by lowlife Ronin like you" ranted Danzo

"Sir, please!" begged Shikamaru

"Be quiet!" Danzo continues to rant.

The slime is getting more violent and bubbling mad. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba shift their eyes at each other and nodded while they lower down and hide under the table. Danzo just rants like an old man he is and remain oblivious of the bubbling slime behind him.

"Now due to the respectful laws written by the Shodai Hokage, these punishments are fair and just." Rants Danzo "But if it were up to me, just like in the Warring States Era, I would have you all burn to the stake!"

BOOM!"

The slime exploders from behind Danzo and the council, the old War Hawk falls on his face on the table when 2 Ghosts wisp in the air, shrouded in black flames, their eyes holes empty and leaking of blood. Both have messy onyx hair and are wearing bloodstained Jonin Flak jackets with kunai and shurikens embedded in them.

The council saw these to Ghosts and Panic as they run out the Council Room, especially the ANBU as they jump out the window. Danzo saw the Ghosts and turned white in fright as he recognised them.

"Dear Kami, it's Kagami and Shisui Uchiha!" said Danzo in terror.

Shisui and Kagami glare at Danzo despite without any eyes and starts breathing black flames at him.

" **DANZO!"** wailed the ghosts of Shisui and Kagami Uchiha.

But Danzo jumps off before the black flames reach him. He rushes to hide under the defendant podium with Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"It's Shisui and Kagami Uchiha!" cried Danzo at Naruto in fear.

"Friends of yours?" said Naruto looking at the eyeless Uchiha Ghosts.

"Kagami is an old teammate of mine before I killed him for his eyes, Shisui was his Grandson and took one of his eyes." said Danzo unintentionally confessed. "They're here for me, help me!"

"Fat chance, we ain't doing shit for you" said Kiba "You condemned us, remember?"

"And revoked our license" said Shikamaru

"And we just plain hate you" said Naruto. "Give us one good reason to save your pathetic ass?"

Danzo looked up to see Shisui burning the Council Room and pulling out Mebuki Haruno back in the room.

"No, please, have mercy!" begged Mebuki Haruno before Shisui and Kagami tossing her out the window.

Danzo grit his teeth and cursed himself.

"I'll drop the charges!" said Danzo

"Not good enough" said Naruto

"What else do you want?" said Danzo

"Remove the Ronin status on us and return our citizenship" said Shikamaru

"What?" exclaimed Danzo in anger no way. "Never!"

Suddenly Shisui and Kagami ripped out the podium and wails angrily at Danzo. Danzo panics and tries to escape but the Doors and windows all shut close and covered in black flames. Danzo is trapped along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, who just lay casually on the floor calm and collected. Danzo growled at this and had no choice but to submit to the 3 Ronin's terms.

"Okay, okay, I'll return your citizenship but I can't reinstate your shinobi license, you just have to retake the exams for that. Now please get rid of them before they kill me!" pleaded Danzo who is begging for mercy.

"Don't forget Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi" said Naruto

"Fine, them too" said Danzo "Just catch them already"

"Guys, let's bust some ghosts" said Naruto as he, Shikamaru and Kiba rush to equip their tools. They strap the pack, cock the blasters and turn on the power.

They aim at the 2 Uchiha Ghosts and fire their charka streams at them. Shisui was the first to get tangled and fight for freedom from Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba tries his luck on Kagami Uchiha's Ghost.

"Guide them to the trap!" said Naruto as he placed the trap in place and activates them.

Shisui wails in anger as he breathes out black flames at the Ghostbusters. But Naruto and Shikamaru duck away from the flames and drag the ghost over to the trap where he gets sucked in. Kiba struggles to drag Kagami to the trap but Shikamaru and Naruto help him and the Ghost got sucked in also.

"Another success, 2 in the bag!" said Naruto "High Five!"

Shikamaru and Kiba High-Fived Naruto.

Naruto then turned to Danzo who is leaning on the wall with his hand on his chest as he almost had a heart attack.

"Thank Kami that's over" muttered Danzo in relief while reliving the stress and fear out from him. "It's damn over."

"now then, it's time for us go" said Naruto as he picks up the trap. "Unless you want to say goodbye to them?"

"No! Er…no that won't be necessary" said Danzo in sudden fear but calmed when. "As promised, you 3 are no longer Ronin, I'll confirm it to the Hokage immediately"

"And Neji and Choji?" said Naruto

"They will have their Ronin status removed too" said Danzo "Now please get out. I don't want Shisui and Kagami haunting me anymore."

"Good" said Naruto as he, Shikamaru and Kiba leave the Council Room "Consider that payment for our services, asshole."

"What services?" said Danzo "You 3 aren't ninjas"

Naruto stopped and turned to Danzo.

"You're right, we're the Ghostbusters" said Naruto before leaving with Shikamaru and Kiba. "Dattebayo!"

Next Time on the Leaf Ghostbusters

"Kiba, I found it!" said Naruto within the Fire Castle corridor. He speaks to Kiba though the earpiece. "I think it's a Type V Ghost, it has no human features.

"I know…it's here with me" said Kiba calm but scared on the other side. "It's looking at me"

The Ghost is a floating glowing green ball of slime with arms and a huge mouth. It is glaring at Kiba but is it is 4 metres away.

"Ugly little fucker, ain't he?" said Naruto with excitement.

"I think it heard you" said Kiba still looking at the Ghost.

"Don't move, it won't hurt you" said Naruto trying to calm his partner.

But Kiba starts to scream as the green blob charges at Kiba in an aggressive way.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Kiba

" **ROOAAAAAWWWWWW!"** roared the ghost charging at Kiba.

"Kiba!" said Naruto as he heard the scream and runs to help his partner.

 **More in Chapter 3: The First Job**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Ghostbuster Work Log. Property of Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Crew Status:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Founder of the Konoha Ghostbusters**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Shikamaru Nara: Analyst**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: Tracker**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes: Unknown (eyes are lupine and slit, can't tell eye colour)**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **More recruits will come.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Chakra Ghost Blaster: Anti-ghost weapons that catch and bind ghosts. Powered by Chakra Power Cells fuelled by the Kyuubi's chakra (the source that harms ghosts.) Warning: don't cross the chakra streams.**

 **P.K.E Meter: A scanning and tracking device that reads Psycho-kinetic energy (the energy source of Ghosts). It will sense if any paranormal activity has happened in the area and if a Ghost is nearby.**

 **Ghost Trap: Nothing else to say, it Traps Ghosts.**

 **Note to Self: need new equipment, maybe a car too.**

 **Ghost Bio:**

 **Shisui Uchiha**

 **Age: 15**

 **Cause of Death: Suicide (However his right eye was gouged out by Danzo Shimura)**

 **Threat Level: Class IV Ghost**

 **Kagami Uchiha**

 **Age: 25**

 **Cause of Death: Murdered by Danzo (both eyes gouged out by him)**

 **Threat Level: Class IV Ghost**


End file.
